


Toss A Coin To Your Bingo...

by Captainshield



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bingo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Scars, Smut, Winter At Kaer Morhen, eskel's scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainshield/pseuds/Captainshield
Summary: prompt fills for the BiKM Bingo.Each chapter name is the prompt.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90
Collections: BIKM Bingo





	1. Thinkable.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my amazing Bingo team mates. you're the real MVP's! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_Kinzoku/pseuds/Dagger_Kinzoku  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is Jaskier/Geralt smut

**Thinkable** .  _ Able to be thought of or imagined; conceivable. _

Jaskier falls backwards onto the bed and looks up to take in Geralt and the way his hair looks luminous from the glow of the moon. It blanches through the window and gives Jaskier just enough light to see. Geralt looks ethereal, larger than life, standing above Jaskier. He’s naked as the day he was born and strikingly beautiful with the jagged silver of scars across his body. 

Geralt moves to cover Jaskier, slow and predatory, eyes never leaving the face of his bard. He doesn't rest his bodyweight fully on the man beneath him but the feel of warm skin against his -Jaskier's no less- makes Geralt want to melt. 

Geralt presses kisses up Jaskier's neck, biting every so often to leave bright red marks. Jaskier shudders and lets out little huffs of breath, almost as if trying to make as little noise as possible. It's unusual for such a loud person. 

Jaskier can feel the way his cock is trapped between their bodies as much as he can feel the way Geralt's cock is trapped between them, and he wants nothing more than to  _ touch _ . 

Seemingly reading Jaskier's mind, Geralt pulls back and trails kisses down Jaskier's chest. Jaskier can't help but hold onto Geralt's head as he moves lower, body tensing up in anticipation. 

Geralt looks up at Jaskier, his mouth slightly open and hovering over Jaskier's cock. He blows air out his mouth, gaze hungry as he watches Jaskier gasp in response. Before he can get his wits about him, Geralt takes Jaskier into his mouth. 

Huge hands settle over Jaskier’s hips, pinning him to the bed like concrete; solid and immovable. 

Jaskier's grip in Geralt's hair tightens. 

Geralt hums around his cock in response and then pulls off to Jaskier's chagrin. 

Geralt licks the tip of Jaskier's cock, and turns his head slightly to nuzzle against the top of his thigh, taking a deep breath that Jaskier just _knows_ is because of his Witcher senses. He's breathing Jaskier in - _during_ _sex-_ and it makes Jaskier just that little bit more desperate for Geralt. Knowing that he is desirable to his lover, his very _smell_ is turning Geralt on. It's heady. 

Geralt looks up at Jaskier again with blown pupils and licks his lips. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Jaskier sucks in a sharp breath. He’s speechless in the face of Geralt's raw honesty, his undisguised lust. 

It's everything Jaskier has ever wanted and never thought he'd get. 

"I'm at your mercy Geralt" Jaskier whispers. 

A pleased growl falls from Geralt's lips and he puts his mouth back on Jaskier's cock. The taste of his precome in his mouth spurs Geralt on and he starts sucking Jaskier off with fervor.

"Ger- Geralt,  _ fuck _ " Jaskier swears as his body is trying to thrust up into the wet heat of Geralt's talented mouth and unable to from the strength of Geralt’s hands.

Geralt pulls back to tease the head of Jaskier's cock and it forces a desperate whine from his lips. 

"Geralt.  _ Please _ " Jaskier whines, heat curling ever tighter in his abdomen. 

Geralt drops his mouth back down and then sucks as he pulls up, again and again in a rhythm so perfect that Jaskier feels himself rushing to the cliff's edge of pleasure. He's so close to flinging himself off it, Geralt's unbelievable mouth so perfect, wringing please from him and -

-"Jaskier" Geralt growls low and urgent.

Jaskier sits up and flails. It’s dark around them, cool wind whirls up around his now bare arms as his blankets have fallen off with the sharp movement. 

"Geralt?" Jaskier questions, heart racing.

Geralt is laying bare chested on his bed roll, the fire lit and flickering over their humble campsite as the night creatures go about their business. 

"You were dreaming, Jaskier. You called my name in your sleep."

  
  
  



	2. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier/Geralt Jaskier/Eskel Jaskier/Lambert Jaskier/Vesemir

Geralt notes that Yuletide is upon them, but he doesn't think anything of it. Vesemir doesn’t do anything special at Kaer Morhen as Witchers never have but this is the first Winter  _ Jaskier  _ has been with them and Geralt is anticipating some sort of nonsense from him.

Jaskier makes all kinds of excuses to show Geralt love while they travel together on the path. He constantly pampers Geralt with baths after his return from hunting monsters in a misguided attempt to repay him for his hard work (Geralt privately thinks it’s a shitty excuse but accepts Jaskier’s touch without fuss now). Jaskier buys silly souvenirs and gifts for Geralt on passing holidays and at festivals when he thinks the Witcher isn’t looking (Geralt has kept every single one in his bedroom at the keep and nobody knows this but Geralt himself). Not to mention his rousing ballads detailing Geralt's heroics to any willing ears as a front to change the terrible reputation of Witchers (perhaps the greatest gift of all even though Geralt is sick of coins being thrown at him). 

So it's no surprise when Geralt catches Jaskier directing Lambert on where to hang a tiny red and green plant. Mistletoe if Geralt had to guess. He furrows his brow. Mistletoe is a healing plant isn’t it?

Lambert reaches up from his precarious hanging spot on the stone archway that leads to their bedrooms and moves his arm along until Jaskier calls up to him “Perfect!” 

Lambert hammers a nail into the arch in the directed spot and then hangs the plant delicately. Geralt wants to snort. Only Jaskier could ever get Lambert to do such a frivolous task. And without swearing no less. 

“Geralt!” Jaskier greets when he catches him leaning against the corridor. “What do you think?”

Geralt grunts noncommittally. 

“Do you know the meaning behind mistletoe during yuletide?” Jaskier prompts, rocking forwards, eyes bright. 

“No” Geralt tells him. He remembers something vaguely but with how excited Jaskier looks he keeps it to himself, not wanting to spoil Jaskier’s fun.

Lambert lands lightly on his feet next to them to listen. 

“Mistletoe is a symbol of life and fertility. Should you catch somebody standing under the mistletoe you must kiss them.”

Lambert shoots Geralt a look. Geralt raises an eyebrow. 

“It’ll be fun,” Jaskier says, beaming at them. “Come along Lambert, there's more mistletoe to be hung.”

Geralt doesn't bother fighting the smile tugging at his lips as Lambert trails behind the bard.

*

The first to be caught under the mistletoe is Eskel. Having not been privy to the conversation Jaskier, Lambert and Geralt had about it, he stands below it with his eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side. It’s not even been 24 hours. 

Jaskier leaves Geralt’s room for a pitcher of water and sees Eskel standing under the arch. He grins.

“Eskel!” He calls, walking briskly to meet him. “Tell me, do you know about mistletoe?”

Eskel’s eyes widen.  _ Yes _ , then.

Jaskier slinks up to him while Eskel internally panics and leans up to press their lips together before the Witcher can escape. 

Eskel goes rigid and his lips don’t move. Not until Jaskier brings a hand up to cup his jaw. Eskel melts like his strings have been cut and puts his hands on Jaskier’s waist. He pours everything he has into the kiss. Eskel kisses like a man dying for water, desperate and eager. 

Jaskier is quite breathless when they break apart, heaving in deep breaths while meeting molten gold eyes. Eskel’s expression is bordering on  _ soft _ and Jaskier has never seen him look that way before. He so desperately hopes he can do it again. 

“Uh, thanks,” Eskel says, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jaskier huffs a laugh “any time Eskel. I mean it!” He tacks on at the end as the other man all but runs away.

Jaskier smiles quietly to himself. One down, three to go.

  
  


*

Jaskier has been hovering around the three spots of mistletoe, waiting for Lambert, Geralt or Vesemir to find him. However Lambert knows this, he knows where the mistletoe is hung and has taken to carrying a mirror around with him so he can check around stone hallways and staircases for Jaskier. He doesn’t want to fall prey to the tradition. 

It’s not that Lambert doesn't want to kiss Jaskier -although it is strange that Geralt’s bard would want to do such a thing- but Jaskier has created a new  _ game _ . 

Lambert grins cockily at a disgruntled Jaskier at the dinner table, and later his rumbling laugh echoes the halls of the keep when Jaskier finds him in his bedroom, somehow having gotten there without passing Jaskier waiting under the mistletoe in the hallway to the rooms.

Geralt huffs a laugh and says “he probably went through the window” when Jaskier complains later as they lay down to sleep together. 

“I’ll get him,” Jaskier tells Geralt, with firm conviction. 

Geralt hums. 

*

Jaskier has just had a bath and his hair is fluffy and damp, as he walks to the room he and Geralt share. He is wrapped in nothing but a towel and the cold of the keep during winter makes goosebumps erupt on his skin. He's busy looking down to make sure his towel doesn't drop when he bumps into somebody standing in the middle of the hallway. He looks up and sees Geralt. 

Geralt’s hair is half tied up in the way Jaskier likes and he has a sly smile on his handsome face. 

“Geralt? What-” but then their location catches up with him. The arch with the mistletoe hanging innocuously above them.

Geralt pulls Jaskier close so that their body’s press together from chest to thigh, and then he leans down to kiss Jaskier. It’s a slow languid kiss that Geralt interrupts with his tongue. Jaskier is helpless to stop him -even if he wanted to- and feels the tell tale signs of arousal build in his abdomen. 

Geralt pulls away to let Jaskier breathe and sucks a biting kiss along Jaskier’s neck. One after another after another until Jaskier is panting against him. 

“ _ Geralt _ , gods” Jaskier whines, breathless and needy. 

Geralt picks Jaskier up and takes him to their room. 

An hour later Vesemir finds -curiously- an abandoned towel in the hallway on his way to bed. 

*

Lambert continues to elude Jaskier even as the bard learns to move more subtly. 

Jaskier learns from a very amused Eskel how to quiet his footsteps and Geralt shares a few spots that Jaskier can hide in near the planted spots ,such as an alcove that formerly held a suit of armor.

Vesemir learns of Jaskier’s attempts to catch the Witchers after a week of the game and raises an eyebrow at Jaskier. Jaskier gives him a coy smile and tucks back into his bread. 

Vesemir is not as easy to corner as Geralt or Eskel -Jaskier has caught Geralt 7 times and Eskel three- as Jaskier often misses him by mere seconds, but catching Vesemir is just as rewarding. 

The younger wolves are out hunting more game for the meals at Kaer Morhen and Jaskier knows that whenever they are out Vesemir keeps an ear out for Jaskier, just in case he gets himself into some kind of trouble. Jaskier intends to use this to his advantage, even if he runs the possibility of backbreaking chores as punishment. 

Jaskier picks up a sword from Geralt's room and takes it out to the hallway. If he were to cut himself Vesemir is sure to smell it, but he may also get angry. He decides it’s better to just drop it and hope the older Witcher feels the need to investigate. 

The sword dropping on the stone floor clangs and the echo is loud in the startling silence of the keep. Jaskier waits and then decides to do it again. But Jaskier is a clutz, and he drops it handle first on his toes.

“Shit, ow, fuck!” Jaskier swears, hopping up and down in an attempt to hold his throbbing foot. He doesn’t notice Vesemir until the man is two steps away. 

“Jaskier? What happened?” Vesemir’s eyes are wide as he takes in the scene before him.

“Dropped this stupid sword on my toes” Jaskier gripes, rather irritated at himself. 

Vesemir frowns. “This doesn’t have to do with that bloody plant hanging over our heads does it?”

Jaskier looks up and notices the mistletoe, directly above them both. A smile creeps up on his face. It isn’t exactly the way he planned it but he can't begrudge himself the win that this is.

“Not entirely,” Jaskier tells Vesemir honestly.

Vesemir rolls his eyes and takes Jaskier’s face gently between his weathered hands. 

“Perhaps you could catch Lambert with Geralt and Eskel’s help,” he smiles and leans down to capture Jaskier’s lips with his own. 

The kiss is sweet, unexpectedly if Jaskier is honest, but wonderful. Vesemir smells like timber and is gentle, his lips slightly rough. When he pulls away he presses an extra kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. 

“Be more careful, bard.”

*

Vesemir is right, as is to be expected. 

Jaskier enlists Geralt and Eskel to assist with ideas to corner Lambert and Eskel hums quietly.

“What?” Jaskier pounces.

Eskel tilts his head towards Geralt from where he’s sprawled lazily in an armchair. The fire casts an orange glow on both Witchers and makes their golden eyes look like mini fire pits.

“Remember when Lambert first passed the trials?”

Geralt nods, smirk gracing his lips. 

Eskel rolls his eyes at Geralt and turns to Jaskier. “We used to hunt each other all over the keep. Geralt and I started doing it to help him burn off excess energy” he shrugs.

Jaskier grins. 

*

After dinner the next night Eskel turns to Lambert at the wooden table and gives him a predatory gaze. 

_ Lambert bristles.  _

Geralt gives Lambert the same look. 

_ Lambert twitches, _ watching them both wearily from the corner of his eye.

Eskel and Geralt begin to get up and Lambert is gone, sprinting out of the room with his thundering footsteps echoing behind him. 

Vesemir tilts his head in acknowledgement of their plan, and goes to start washing up the dishes. Jaskier thinks he catches a smile on the older Witcher's face before he’s fully turned around though he keeps it to himself. 

Geralt and Eskel wait three more seconds before they leap from the table and sprint out of the room. 

Jaskier briskly makes his way to one of the arches the mistletoe is nailed on and waits. He tips his weight from foot to foot, humming to himself. 

There's various whoops and hollers, a particularly loud crash, and more thundering footsteps. 

Jaskier smiles despite himself. It sounds like his wolves are having fun. 

Jaskier looks up when he sees something in his peripheral vision. It’s Eskel getting into position at one end of the corridor Jaskier is standing in. Jaskier’s stomach twists in anticipation. 

Lambert should come careening down the corridor at any second with Geralt hot on his heels.

When Lambert inevitably does so, he grinds to a halt. 

“ _ No _ . That's cheating! Jaskier!” He shouts. 

Jaskier can’t fight his smile, even in the face of Lambert's clear disappointment. 

Geralt closes in on Lambert and the Witchers tumble to the ground. Geralt gets the upper hand and pins him to the ground. 

“Do you yield?” Geralt demands.

Lambert thrashes desperately, trying to throw Geralt off and getting nowhere. Slowly the fight drains out of him. “Fine. I yield” he growls, but his eyes are locked on Jaskier.

He gets up when Geralt frees him and the look on his face is just short of  _ murderous _ . He stalks towards Jaskier, a growl rising in his throat as he moves. When he’s in the bards space he shoves Jaskier up against the wall and presses their bodies together, hips rocking into Jaskier’s without warning. Lambert slides a hand up to pull Jaskier’s hair, making him tip his head back to avoid the pull. Jaskier’s mouth falls open in response and then they’re kissing. It’s  _ filthy.  _

Lambert kisses like forest fire, unruly, angry,  _ blazing _ . Jaskier’s knees feel weak. 

Lambert rolls his hips against Jaskier’s again, and the bard gasps. 

“Fuck,  _ Lambert _ ” Jaskier pants. 

Lambert’s teeth graze Jaskier’s neck and he rumbles into the bard's soft skin “happy now?”

Jaskier laughs in disbelief. “Should have put the mistletoe a little lower.”

Lambert grunts and lifts Jaskier up, the latter wrapping his legs around Lambert's unfairly slim waist. Geralt leads them to their room and Eskel follows them in. 

*

Vesemir greets the four men at breakfast the next morning with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Are the festivities over, Jaskier?”

Jaskier blushes scarlet. “I got the whole set if that's what you mean. But” -he pauses for dramatic effect- “there is yet the New Year to celebrate.”

There is a collective sigh and a ringing laugh high in the mountains at the stone keep, Kaer Morhen.


	3. Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier has a gift for Geralt that must remain covered...until it doesn't.   
> TW:Geralt puts a hand around Jaskier's neck and holds his head up in place but he doesn't choke him.   
> Jaskier/Geralt smut

Geralt gives Jaskier the most long suffering sigh the bard has heard in his whole life, as he looks at the brown cloth wrapping. It's covering a huge rectangle that Jaskier has demanded they take to Geralt’s room at Kaer Morhen, and it’s been more irritating to tote around than an archgriffin head. 

Geralt can guess what it is judging by the shape. He’s sure it’s a painting or tapestry of some sort, but Jaskier refuses to let him see it. He wants it to be a  _ surprise _ . He wants to see Geralt’s face when it is uncovered. 

Geralt wants to throw it off the mountain. 

Jaskier offers -for the first time ever- to help pack the wagon Roach is pulling up the mountain to Kaer Morhen. Geralt's brows lifted in surprise before he realised Jaskier's ulterior motive; to make sure the gift is cushioned by other things and won't get damaged. Geralt would be more annoyed by this but he's quietly impressed about how seriously Jaskier is taking this. He is normally the most aloof person Geralt has ever known and he never plans ahead. But here he is, changing Geralt's perspective of him unknowingly. There's depth to Jaskier Geralt has yet to see.

It’s Jaskier’s unpredictability alone that stops Geralt from stopping and unwrapping the fucking thing. The gates to Kaer Morhen can't come fast enough.

When they arrive Eskel and Vesemir are waiting for them in the courtyard.

"What is that?" Eskel asks as Jaskier shivers despite finding himself drawn into the warmth of Vesemir's arms. Witchers naturally run hot, and Jaskier always gravitates to somebody's arms when he first reaches the keep. It’s delightful that it’s Vesemir’s arms he falls into this year.

Vesemir must be able to smell his contentment as he stays wrapped around Jaskier to watch as Geralt and Eskel discuss their supplies and horses. 

Eskel goes to pick up Jaskier's gift for Geralt but freezes when he hears Jaskier screech. 

"Don't touch that" he cries. He untangles himself from Vesemir and runs over to the wagon, taking the gift carefully and taking it inside by himself. Eskel looks mystified and Geralt sighs. 

"Took all my self control not to throw that fucking thing-" 

Jaskier is too far away to hear the rest, focused single mindedly on taking the gift to Geralt's room. He looks at the wall opposite Geralt's wide bed and knows that's where he wants his gift to be displayed. It's perfect. 

Geralt trudges in with all their belongings and sets them down. 

"Can I see it now?" He asks, irate. 

Jaskier shakes his head. "Let's settle in first, have dinner, then you can unveil it."

Geralt gives Jaskier a murderous glare and sets about putting things away. 

Eskel collects them for dinner an hour later and Jaskier talks Eskel and Vesemir's ears off about everything they've experienced on the path this year. 

All this talk of the path, reminds him of moonlit nights with Jaskier spread out bare beneath him, or the memorable summer rain that doused them in the middle of a vigorous fuck. Geralt taps against the table, finding himself impatient for Jaskier to finish talking. Screw the stupid rectangle, Geralt wants Jaskier in his bed. 

"Alright little wolf. You both must be exhausted, best to get some rest early" Vesemir dismisses Jaskier, clearly smelling Geralt's growing arousal, unbeknownst to the bard.

Jaskier stands up and smiles at Geralt, that bright sunshine smile that makes Geralt's heart beat quicker. "Shall we?" Jaskier asks, ever flamboyant. 

Geralt grunts and they walk side by side to the bedroom. 

"It's so lovely to see Eskel and Vesemir again. Seems like so long since we last parted ways. Do you suppose Lambert will arrive tomorrow?" Jaskier babbles as they walk. Geralt doesn't reply, just thinks about the ways he's going to devour Jaskier tonight. 

When the door shuts behind them Geralt reaches for Jaskier, pulls him close and lifts him up, holding his ass instead of his thighs. 

"Geralt!" Jaskier cries out, borne of shock not alarm.

"I've been wanting to  _ ruin _ you since we sat down to dinner." 

Jaskier gasps. "Yes Geralt I would very much like that! But first!" Jaskier gestures to the gift behind them. 

Geralt growls a mixture of annoyance and impatience. 

"Fine."

Jaskier stands up and makes sure Geralt is looking at the picture. 

"Perhaps some more light in here, my dear Witcher" Jaskier asks.

Geralt uses Igni to light more candles before giving Jaskier his full attention. 

Jaskier smiles, but it's not his normal sunshine smile, it's something a little more devious. 

Jaskier uncovers the painting without warning and Geralt's pupils go wide. 

It's downright  _ filthy _ . 

Geralt’s cock goes hard in an instant. 

Jaskier in the painting is sprawled out across a large red and gold chair, head tipped towards the viewer so they can see the depths of his eyes and the way his pupils are blown. His mouth is slightly open, with a shine to his lips that  _ screams _ of the way he’s been biting them. 

The way Jaskier in the painting is gripping his hard cock, tight, making the head red, makes Geralt long for that very scene in front of him. The artist has managed to paint pre-come on the head of Jaskier's cock, dripping down from his hand to the floor. It’s like a wet dream come to life.

Jaskier's chest is sweaty in the painting, miles of his tanned skin on display, uninterrupted by clothing. 

Overall it paints the perfect image of a very desperately horny bard, which leads Geralt into a whole other train of thought. How long was Jaskier teasing himself, working himself up for the posing of this picture? Would it have been hours or days spent naked and vulnerable to create such a realistic piece?

"I was going to ask you how you feel about it but it's obvious my gift is well received" Jaskier smirks, staring at the tented front of Geralt's trousers. 

"Jaskier. Clothes off."

Jaskier grins and hastily undresses, but is not given time to fold his clothes before Geralt is picking him up and pulling him into his chest.

Jaskier wraps his legs around Geralt’s waist and feels the Witcher's cock rub up against his ass as Geralt bites Jaskier's lip. He tugs on his lip so that Jaskier has to follow or else it will hurt and is gratified when Jaskier submits himself to the frantic kiss. 

Jaskier moans at the feral way Geralt is kissing him with lust coiled tightly in his stomach. 

Geralt puts Jaskier on the bed, stomach first and Jaskier looks up and sees the painting of himself.

Shit. Geralt is going to make Jaskier stare at himself as he fucks him. 

Geralt pulls Jaskier's yarrow plant paste from the desk and slicks a finger with it. He pushes Jaskier's cheeks apart one handed and slides his slick finger in, ever so slowly.

Jaskier gasps, a quick short breath but doesn't make any attempt to move away. Geralt pushes his finger in swiftly just to listen to Jaskier stutter a " _ yes _ ."

It doesn't take long before Geralt is sliding his three slick fingers from Jaskier and replacing them with his cock. 

"Geralt. Ah,  _ yes"  _ Jaskier moans, voice a little whiny. 

Geralt starts off slow, sinking his cock into Jaskier's hole and rolling his hips before pulling out and then doing it again. The slow pace is  _ torture _ . 

"Please Geralt" Jaskier murmurs, head dropping down to rest against the bed. 

A quick hand clasps around Jaskier's neck, right at his chin, forcing him to look up. It's unbelievably hot that Geralt is holding his throat like that, slight pressure on his neck but not enough to affect his breathing. The Witcher has so much strength in that one part of him, he could crush Jaskier in an instant. But the control he shows even as he takes his pleasure is incredible. 

Well, it is until Jaskier opens his eyes and sees the mirror's image of his own lust. Geralt's holding him so he can't look away unless he closes his eyes. 

"Want to make you come Jask" Geralt growls, thrusting faster, harder.

"Fuck yes" Jaskier agrees, fisting the blankets below him with one hand. He wants to grab his cock but the second he tries, Geralt growls. 

"No. You touched yourself enough in that painting. If you're going to come it'll be like this."

Jaskier shivers. Geralt can be so good with words when he wants to be. 

Geralt shifts slightly to get a better rhythm and Jaskier cries out.

" _ Geralt _ !" His cock is rock hard, leaking onto the blankets below him. 

" _ C'mon _ Jaskier" Geralt punctuates it with some truly rough thrust and Jaskier arches up, coming undone beneath Geralt. 

Geralt pulls out and thrusts into his own hand a few times, spilling over Jaskier's back. He rubs his come into Jaskier's skin until the bard starts grumbling.

"Geralt, please. At least  _ try  _ to act civilized."

Geralt grunts, sitting back and watches as Jaskier stretches out. 

Jaskier sends Geralt a blinding smile. "Well. That was truly special Geralt."

Geralt hums. "May be my favourite gift after all."


	4. Saw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so angsty and sad. It's about Eskel and his scars so please be mindful when reading this.   
> Eskel/Jaskier angst and slight fluff at the end.

Jaskier doesn't quite know what he's seeing until there's a startled shout and a heavy wooden door is slammed in his face. 

He splutters for all of two seconds before he's pounding on the door.

"Eskel!  _ Eskel _ ! You let me in right now! Eskel!"

"Fuck off!"

Jaskier’s movements stutter, wilting like a flower as the reality of what just happened settles in. Did Eskel just  _ swear _ at him? 

Swears to Geralt (and Lambert) are a normal part of his vocabulary, but Eskel -to Jaskier's knowledge- doesn't swear. Ever. 

Nor does he raise his voice at Jaskier. Jaskier quite often refers to Eskel as a gentle giant in his songs. 

"Eskel?" Jaskier pleads quietly. 

There's silence, deafening and worrying. Then the sound of footsteps.

Eskel opens the door and gives Jaskier the most closed off look he's ever had the misfortune to see on the Witcher’s handsome face. 

Jaskier doesn't know what to say. There are a million thoughts whirling around in his head, all fighting for the top spot. Concern, trepidation, confusion. Eskel just stares at him as if he doesn’t want to acknowledge the way Jaskier is feeling. 

"Eskel I saw-" Jaskier starts quietly but he’s promptly cut off.

"No you  _ didn't _ . And you'll never speak a word of what you  _ thought _ you saw to anyone. Ever." 

The hard expression on his face makes Jaskier shiver. Something deep, dark and twisted reflecting out from Eskel’s haunted eyes. It's the first time Jaskier has ever felt afraid around a Witcher. 

*

Geralt bangs on Eskel’s door not 20 minutes later. He forces himself in and pushes Eskel up against the wall, forearm threatening Eskel’s breathing. 

"What did you do to him?" Geralt seethes. 

"Nothing!" Eskel chokes out trapped between the white haired Witcher and the stone wall. 

"Bullshit" Geralt grits out through clenched teeth, pressing his arm tighter against Eskel’s throat.

"Geralt!" Lambert bursts in and then there's a scuffle. Lambert clearly tries to separate the men but Geralt gets in a good hit and Eskel isn't so much as moving to protect himself (not to mention fighting back). 

Vesemir reaches them and his gruff shout of " _ stop _ " echoes around the room. 

The scuffle stops and the Witcher's break apart, the growling and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh vanish at the command. 

Geralt is breathing hard. Eskel has a bleeding cut on his brow. Lambert looks pissed.

Jaskier comes bursting in, panting and holding onto the door frame when he gets there. He can’t speak from the breathlessness that comes from running from one side of the keep to another at top speed. 

"Explain" Vesemir demands, looking at the wolves. His  _ sons _ .  _ Fighting _ . 

"Jaskier smells like  _ fear _ ."

There's a moment of silence so absolute that it's possible to hear a needle drop. 

"Jaskier? What happened?" Vesemir asks, eyes hard but face relaxed. 

It’s an expression that Jaskier is unused to but it works in making him want to confess. It’s compelling, almost father or grandfatherly. He wants to break down his reluctance. Jaskier wants to explain but he  _ can’t _ .

Eskel made sure to tell him never to share what he saw. But what could happen if Jaskier doesn't? 

Vesemir deserves to know, as do Lambert and Geralt. Maybe they could help Eskel, somehow?

"I, uh-"

"He caught me doing something I shouldn't," Eskel cuts him off. Jaskier doesn’t feel relief.

They all look at Eskel and the way he’s looking anywhere except the other Witcher's, how he's hunched in on himself. Then all eyes turn to Jaskier in response to the smell of despair.

Jaskier is looking at Eskel with a broken expression. His bleeding heart bleeding in response to Eskel’s. 

"It's an enchanted mirror" Eskel murmurs, eyes steady on his feet. "Triss gifted it to me though I'm certain this was not how she thought I'd use it. It can-" he struggles for words. "It can make me look like I used to. Without my scars." He trails off quietly, looking out the window instead of at his family.

Jaskier was right then. It is exactly what he thought he'd seen. Eskel with a smooth, perfectly chiseled face. 

Geralt sucks in a breath.

Lambert’s hands ball into fists.

Vesemir sighs heavily. 

"Jaskier, I'm sure you've got some helpful words for this" Vesemir murmurs, gesturing at Eskel. 

Jaskier nods heartily and one by one the Witcher's leave Eskel’s room. Geralt is the last to leave, reluctant after Eskel made Jaskier smell of fear. A smell new to him, acrid in stench and one he never wants to smell again. 

When the door eventually closes behind him Jaskier clears his throat. He takes tentative steps towards Eskel.

"I'm sorry I scared you Jaskier. Fuck. I think that’s the worst part of all of this. I know it's wrong to want my face back the way it used to be. To waste time on it isn’t helping me. And look what I did to you."

Jaskier sucks in a breath and closes the distance between them. He presses up against the burly man and tucks jet black hair softly behind his ears, showing Eskel’s full face, uncovered. 

"That's not the face I prefer, Eskel." Jaskier tells him softly, tilting his head towards the mirror to make sure Eskel knows what he means. 

"It's not?"

Jaskier shakes his head. He runs a finger gently down one of the long scars that disfigures Eskel’s cheek. "This is the face I prefer. The one i know. The one I have mapped out in my mind's eye every year I travel with Geralt apart from you. This is the face I love."

Eskels drops his gaze. "Jaskier-"

"Look at me. You are not your scars. They are a piece of your history that you are brave enough to show people every day. No you didn't choose this, but you are stronger and kinder than anyone I know Eskel. I can't help but think it plays a part" Jaskier finishes, meeting golden eyes.

Eskel wraps his arms around Jaskier and clutches him tight to his chest. "Thank you" he breathes out. "Jaskier" he sighs, Jaskier's name coming out like a prayer.

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel/Jaskier/Geralt smut.

“Eskel!” Jaskier’s shout comes out hoarse and broken. It’s met with two low growls in response. 

Eskel thrusts into Jaskier without a care in the world, slick, wet sounds echoing around the candle lit room. 

Jaskier arches up as much as he can to change the angle of Eskel’s thrusts inside him, and he's successful. Eskel’s thick cock presses into him just right and Jaskier  _ screams _ . His hands fist tightly into the furs below them, as Eskel doubles down on his fucking. 

Faster, harder, inescapable. 

Eskel’s warm giant hands are holding Jaskier’s hips in a bruising grip, preventing Jaskier from dropping down onto the bed like his trembling legs so desperately want him to do. The sounds of their skin meeting is almost like a metronome with how methodical Eskel is, how thorough he’s being. 

Eskel has his head tipped back as he rolls his hips, mouth parted in pleasure. All his thoughts are being railroaded by his throbbing cock and the writhing hot body beneath him. 

Geralt is watching this all from a wooden bench next to the bed, white shirt unbuttoned down to his navel and leather pants accentuating his bulging cock. He’s propped up on one elbow, keen eyes fixed on the exquisite way Jaskier and Eskel are twined together. The arch of Jaskier’s back is just obscene. 

“Sir!” Jaskier cries out and Geralt puts a palm up in the air. 

Eskel pulls his cock out of Jaskier’s ass without question and watches as Jaskier falls away from the brink of orgasm. 

“Good boy Jaskier” Geralt praises and nods in assent for Eskel to continue. 

Eskel slicks his cock in the floral paste they've been given by Triss and pushes back into Jaskier’s hole. 

“ _ Ah _ , yes.  _ Eskel _ ” Jaskier hums appreciatively. 

Geralt can see the smile on Jaskier’s face and can’t help grin as well.

Eskel starts a slow rolling rhythm pushing his cock deep and only pulling back slightly. 

The pressure is magnificent, and Jaskier’s needy noises beneath him are gorgeous, spurring him on. They get louder as Eskel builds up into a faster roll, abdominal muscles working to help Eskel stay stable. Geralt watches the movement of Eskel’s muscular body for a while, transfixed on chiseled abs unntil Jaskier warms;

“Sir,  _ Sir _ ” desperately.

Geralt holds up a hand and Eskel stops, pulling out again. 

Jaskier’s hands relax and ball into fists three times before he lets out a whine. 

“You can take more can’t you Jask?” Geralt challenges, smirk on his lips as he looks over the bard's body. 

Jaskier looks over to him, eyes raking over his broad body, right down to his bare feet. Geralt looks soft, relaxed. Being in control suits him.

“I can Sir” Jaskier nods, meeting his eyes without trepidation. Geralt will look at him and see how much he wants this, just like he said he would. 

Geralt nods to Eskel and Jaskier’s eyes flutter closed as Eskel’s cock fills him again. 

Eskel reaches a hand around Jaskier to grip his leaking cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. It’s an easy pace for Eskel, but for Jaskier who has been edged four times now cries out at the sensation.

“Esk- ah. Eskel.  _ Sir _ !”

Geralt holds up a hand and Eskel pulls out, hand vanishing from Jaskier’s cock. Eskel looks a bit put out now but is smart enough not to say anything. It's just so hot seeing Jaskier take him so effortlessly over and over.

“No.  _ Please _ ” Jaskier whines.

Geralt sits up so he can lean over properly to see Jaskier’s face. He takes in a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Jaskier’s sweat, his pre-come, not smelling any pain or unhappiness. 

“Are you done bard?”

Jaskier shivers at the slight sneer Geralt gives him as he speaks unbelievably hot for it. 

“No Sir. I can keep going” Jaskier breathes out, but his eyes don’t leave Geralt’s and he can hear that Jaskier’s heartbeat didn't change, he didn't lie. 

Jaskier’s skin is shining with sweat, Eskel’s panting above him and there are bruises dotting Jaskier’s body. Geralt is enamored and he wants more. 

“Eskel” Geralt nods. 

Eskel presses his cock up against Jaskier’s hole and teases, pushes in slightly and pulls back. Pushes in slightly more, pulls back out. He keeps it up, gradually pushing inside Jaskier until his cock feels ten times the size it actually is. So when Jaskier thinks Eskel can’t possibly push in anymore, Eskel keeps going. When he’s fully in, Jaskier feels so full it's  _ intoxicating _ . 

“Mm, now fuck him raw” Geralt growls.

Jaskier only has a second to brace himself with his arms before Eskel thrusts into him, hard and fast. Pressing right up into that perfect spot each time. Jaskier can feel himself being forced up the bed as Eskel pounds into him. 

“ _ Jaskier _ ” Eskel moans, and then he’s coming in Jaskier’s ass, the hot wet feel of it adding an extra sensation to Jaskier’s desperate body. 

Eskel doesn’t pull out when he comes. He just pauses briefly before he starts rolling his hips again, building up faster and faster to reach the brutal pace Geralt had demanded before Eskel had come. 

Jaskier holds on to the fur below them and lets out long drawn out moans. 

“So good Jaskier,” Eskel praises as he reaches around to take Jaskier’s cock in his hand. He tugs a handful of times and;

“Sir!” Jaskier’s voice breaks. 

Geralt holds up a hand and Eskel stops. He pulls out and lets his hand fall away from Jaskier’s cock. It's a familiar pattern that Eskel will probably dream about. 

“How much more Jaskier?”

Jaskier takes a few shaky breaths. “Two.”

“Three” Geralt demands. 

Eskel pulls Jaskier up, and turns him over onto his back. He has a gorgeous red flush to the skin on his cheeks and chest. 

Jaskiers pupils are blown and his lips are parted. Eskel kisses him breathless, tongue licking into his mouth, and biting his bottom lip as he pulls away. 

Eskel wraps a hand around Jaskiers cock and the bard jolts up from the bed slightly. 

“Stay still Jaskier. Don’t move away from Eskel’ Geralt rumbles a warning. 

Jaskier nods. “Yes Sir.”

Jaskier’s legs are trembling as Eskel works his hand on his cock slowly, alternating from stroking from base to tip and around the head. He only gets about a handful of strokes in when Jaskier arches up and cries out. 

“Sir! Sir, sir.”

Eskel takes his hand away. 

Jaskier slumps back onto the furs, cock bobbing with how hard it's straining. 

“You look good like this ‘Kel” Geralt muses, eyes flicking up and down the Witcher’s body. “Like a predator.”

Eskel gives Geralt a feral grin and then when he receives a nod pulls Jaskier up and onto his lap. Eskel lines Jaskier’s hole over his cock and then pushes in, letting Jaskier sink down at the same time. 

Geralt growls low and hungry as he watches them lose their composure together 

“Oh fuck” Jaskier moans as he’s fully seated. 

Eskel thrusts up into Jaskier with unparalleled strength and Jaskier falls forward onto him moaning louder than Eskel has ever heard. 

Eskel licks and bites at any piece of Jaskier he can reach, changing to a rolling of hips instead of thrusting to do so. 

“Fuck Geralt. Eskel will be the death of me-” he cuts himself off with a whine and Eskel rolls his hips faster.

Geralt is smirking, knowing Eskel is getting Jaskier close. Geralt can’t wait to see what Jaskier looks like when they finally let him come. As it is he looks utterly debauched. 

“Put him back down on the bed Eskel” Geralt murmurs. Jaskier relaxes back onto the furs. 

“Now fuck him fast.”

Eskel groans and thrusts forwards, he’s almost at the point he wants to come again, and poor Jaskier has been waiting all this time. Jaskier's moans have gone high, and needy again, a sure fire sign that he’s getting close again. 

“Sir!” Jaskier shouts after Eskel thrusts right against that spot. 

Eskel looks over to see Geralt hasn’t put up his hand for Eskel to stop, instead is smiling wolfishly. Eskel takes it for the permission that it is and keeps fucking Jaskier into the bed, thigh muscles tense, hips pistoning brutally.

“Sir, Sir! Sir Sir Sir Sir!” Jaskier arches up off the bed, mouth dropped open in a silent moan as he comes. His legs are trembling, hands clenched into the furs, hips rutting up into nothing as his come lands on Eskel and his own skin. It seems to go on forever, as Jaskier’s body writhes beneath Eskel, riding out the waves of pleasure. 

Eskel’s thrusts don't stop until Jaskier sucks in a breath at the sensation of Eskel coming inside him again. 

Geralt watches them pant against each other, calming down gently in a stunning tangle of sweaty limbs. 

“You did good, Jaskier,” Geralt tells him, and has to fight the smile tugging at his lips at the dopey expression on Jaskier’s face. 

“Eskel. You came twice. Hm.”

“Oh fuck.”


	6. Nosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EskelJaskier in a dom sub relationship and the Eskel/Lambert at the very beginning of one

Lambert opens the door and his eyes go wide. 

Jaskier is bent over Eskel’s knees, completely naked. His ass is bright red and Eskel is halfway to bringing his hand down again when he looks up and meets Lambert’s eyes. 

Eskel stares at Lambert, eyes ablaze, as he brings his hand down the way he had intended before Lambert found them. Jaskier squirms and lets out a shuddering moan at the pain of the slap. If Lambert looks carefully he can see the way Jaskier’s cock is hard and flushed. 

Lambert’s cock goes hard so rapidly it leaves him breathless. 

So naturally, Lambert vanishes from the room and barricades himself in his bedroom. 

He looks down at himself and sees how his cock is rock hard and he doesn't understand why. However that doesn’t stop him from wanting pleasure, the curling in his stomach that needs to be tamed. He brings himself off in his pants with confused arousal buzzing around in his mind.

*

Lambert forgets about seeing Jaskier and Eskel together until he’s walking up to Eskel’s bedroom door and he hears a quiet moan. It is definitely not a Witcher by the pitch of their voice, so it could only mean Jaskier.

Lambert can't help but wonder if behind the closed door Jaskier is getting spanked again. 

Heat pools in his stomach just thinking about it and he finds himself unable to make his feet work. He stands rooted in the hallway, listening for any microsounds. 

There's a quiet gasp, and Lambert bites his lip. Then a truly indecent moan echoes out of the room and Lambert's eyes shut. There's flashes behind his eyes of Jaskier bent over Eskel's knee and the easy possessive way Eskel had looked Lambert up and down and dismissed him. Saw someone with the potential to interrupt or take away from his moment and challenged him. And Lambert had backed down immediately. 

"Eskel" Jaskier whines, sounding truly desperate and the sound has Lambert creeping closer.

"Good boy Jaskier" Eskel rumbles quietly and punctuates it with another moan from Jaskier. 

Lambert's hand twitches to the door handle. He tries to fight the urge to look. But if he's honest with himself he really just wants to know what's going on because he hasn't heard any spanking noises but Jaskier still sounds like he's having a great time under Eskel's hands. 

Lambert twists the door handle as quietly and slowly as he can, hoping that Eskel will be too distracted to notice it open. When Lambert peeks into the room the first thing he sees is the light from the fire, and a pair of golden eyes. 

Despite Lambert meeting Eskel's eyes and his cover being blown, Lambert doesn't retreat. He hasn't seen what's going on and he just  _ has _ to. 

He pushes the door a little more and then he can see Eskel's bed. Lambert has to hold back a gasp at the sight of it. 

Jaskier is tied to the bed by all fours, spread eagle and naked. Eskel's hand is stationary, wrapped around Jaskier's hard cock.

Lambert feels his cock start to chub up.

"Eskel  _ please _ . Touch me" Jaskier begs. 

And oh. 

Lambert likes that. A lot. 

But it gets even better when Eskel starts stroking Jaskier's cock, the other man bound, and helpless to the pace Eskel sets for him. Eskel works his hand slowly then too fast and Lambert has to close the door and make a hasty retreat to his room.

Fuck. Eskel looked so powerful, in control and hungry for it.

Lambert barely closes his door before he shoves his hand down his pants and strokes himself as fast as Eskel had done to Jaskier. He imagines Eskel's hand wrapped around him instead of his own and comes embarrassing quickly. 

Shit. This is going to be a problem now.

*

Lambert is right. 

He seeks out paths that lead him past Eskel’s room on his way to do other activities in the keep, just in case he hears Jaskier moaning behind closed doors. He watches their interactions together very closely and can’t stop thinking about the things he has seen. He’s woken up multiple times with messy briefs and Eskel’s name on his lips and feels slightly guilty every time although he isn’t sure why. 

It’s not until Lambert walks by Eskel’s room and hears a whimper that things get interesting.

“Lambert. Come in here” Eskel calls, clearly hearing his approach outside the door. 

Lambert swallows, takes a deep breath and then opens the door. 

Eskel has Jaskier sitting naked at his feet with his back to the door and a black leather collar around his throat. His arms are tied to his chest in a beautifully intricate pattern with knots down the middle. 

“I asked Jask if you could come watch us, see what we do. You've been nosy, sneaking in peeks when you know you shouldn’t.”

Lambert twitches, fighting back the retort on the tip of his tongue. As much as he wants to argue that he isn’t in fact  _ nosy _ , he wants to see what will happen much more. 

Jaskier chooses that moment to knock his shoulder into Eskel’s thigh twice and Eskel hums. “Okay, Jaskier.”

When Jaskier shifts back Lambert can see that he wasn't resting so innocently at Eskel’s feet, but had been holding his cock in his mouth the entire conversation. Eskel doesn’t even look bothered. 

Lambert tries not to let Eskel’s indifference turn him on but it does. He’s confused by this interaction just as he was the others but the sharp arousal low in his stomach has been a constant every time. 

Jaskier takes a deep breath and then Eskel feeds his half hard cock back into the open and waiting mouth in front of him. 

Lambert can’t look away.

“Lambert, Jaskier is doing what I say. Letting me do what I want, and it makes him feel good. It makes me feel good to have him at my mercy” Eskel tells him in a soft voice. But then his smile turns wolfish. “I think you like what you see. I think you want to feel good too.”

Lambert stands there, running everything through his head. Is Eskel right? Does he want to be in Jaskier’s place?

Yes. Fuck. Yes he does. 

Eskel sees the change in Lambert and grins. Then he starts thrusting into Jaskier’s mouth. 

Lambert is helpless to do anything but watch. Jaskier takes him well, recovering easily from the abruptness of the first thrust and closes his eyes. He moans around Eskel’s cock and stays exactly where he is. 

“Lambert. Touch yourself. Let me see you.”

The words make Lambert’s mouth drop open in shock. 

“C’mon Lamb” Eskel encourages, ringed fingers reaching around to cup the back of Jaskier’s head. 

Gods he looks so good in control.

Lambert unties his trousers and slips a hand around his cock, already hard and waiting. He gasps with relief and then the rest is easy. He can grip his cock hard at the head, and loosen at the base, tease the very top with his fingers, look over and see Eskel getting the filthiest blow job he’s ever seen and it’s all okay. It’s the most turned on Lambert thinks he might have ever been and he starts to feel himself getting close.

“You gonna come for me Lambert? Gonna come?”

“Yeah Esk, fuck” Lambert pants, speeding his hand. 

“Let me see it. Come for me” Eskel encourages, voice low and husky. He’s getting close too, Lambert can smell his desperation as much as he can feel his own.

Lambert comes with a low growl, hips twitching uncontrollably into his own hand and legs shaking. He manages to close his eyes when he comes but when he opens them it’s to the sight of Jaskier’s chest covered in come and Eskel stroking a hand down his face tenderly. 

“Good boy Jaskier. You did so well. So beautiful” Eskel praises. Jaskier beams.

Lambert shifts his weight from side to side, wondering if maybe Eskel will say something to him. He doesn't want to be called a boy, not when he’s gone through so much to be a Witcher. Maybe it works for Jaskier, but it doesn't for him.

“Come here Lambert” Eskel asks, clearly giving Lambert the option to refuse if he needs to.

Lambert walks up to Eskel and sits on the armrest of the chair. 

Eskel rubs a soothing hand along Lambert’s thigh and looks up into his eyes. “That was sexy Lambert, clothes off next time so i can see more of you.”

Lambert can’t wait. 


End file.
